


Teach me

by Keenir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Force Ghosts, Gen, Second verse - same as the first, There's an old saying about doing something a second time and expecting a different result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Force-Ghost Anakin Skywalker (aka Darth Vader, formerly of The Empire) has a bright idea on how to thwart his grandson's ambitions (and thus defeat that annoying First Order)...so he asks for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i never liked the quiet before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609908) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



Darth Vader, the late Darth Vader of the Empire which once had ruled the galaxy, tried to get back to sleep, but he felt himself being yanked back to one of the shrines that the First Order had put up to 'honor' him.  There were two people, both of them helmeted, kneeling before a spot where his helmet and part of his skull were on display; _Yay, I'm a sacred relic._

Also, he was pretty sure that his grandkid and Phasma were making lovey eyes at each other.  (as a Jedi, he was a master of looking and talking with his eyes, after all, so he knew what he was 'talking' about, even with their helmets)

"You shall be proud of us, Lord Vader," said grandkid said.  "And your sacrifice will not go in vain."

 _Sacrifice?  Oh for the..._ Vader muttered under his Force.  

"Great Lord Vader," Phasma said, "Under your banner, the First Order shall do what you were never permitted to do."

_Oh, right, because you think my Emperor was weak and yours is so hot...  And for the record, my banner never looked like that.  Yours looks like a Dug was dancing, then threw up on itself before fainting on the banner fabric._

Unable to leave, Vader listened to the rest of them yammering on and on, then watched as they left to - he had no more desire to follow them, than he'd had to follow his own children.  As to what he'd hebeld and heard, _I could say its not my fault for dying somewhere that the Rebellion and 99% of the Empire never saw my change of heart, but for all that that's true, there have to be better ways of fixing this..._   And then he remembered a story he once told to his own apprentices - and figured he should go check on Ahsoka and Mara after he finished here.

* * *

**SOON ENOUGH...**

The (late) Emperor chuckled as Darth Vader strode into his afterlife throne room with all the humility Vader ever showed. "Ah, my apprentice, you have returned from your wanderings in the galaxy."

"I have, my master," Vader said.  "And I have a plan."

"There is already a plan," the Emperor said sourly.

 _You never did like Snoke,_ Vader knew.   "It is said that the last Force-ghosts of the Sith bequeathed their knowledge and power to a lone Jedi, who thereafter served the Dark Side well."

"What they said is true," the Emperor said, steepling his fingers.  "

_Well, at least he's not cracking his knuckles - even I got creeped out when he did that._

"Are you offering your grandson to be the repository of our might and wisdom, my apprentice?"

Vader kneeled, something that was far easier now that gravity wasn't his enemy, what with all that stuff he had to wear to stay alive.  "As great an honor as that would be, my master, I fear the youngest Skywalker is as yet still blindly obedient to Snoke.  No, the girl he hunts, she is strong already."

"Yes, a fine example of what the Force can do," the Emperor agreed.  "With us -"

"My master...?" Vader asked, head now bowed.

The Emperor looked at Vader.  "What?"

"My pardon, master, but those same tales, they state that nothing remained of the Sith after they gave all they knew and could do to that Jedi.  I am your servant, your apprentice; I ask you permit me to learn more of your powers," _that lightning really STUNG,_ "so you might remain in existence."

"Selflessness, Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked.

Vader said nothing, moved not a bit.

"Yes, I shall remain.  And I shall instruct you in how to wield my might, so you might make the girl use it to the First Order's destruction."

"Yes, my master," Vader said. 

* * *

 

**LATER:**

Anakin told them his idea, his plan.  And...

Obi-Wan (late) went to go see if it was finally possible to thump his head against a wall, or at least to see if his own master had finished laughing long enough to agree to help.

Jar-Jar (fairly late) was shaking his head, his eyestalks tucked fully inside his head.

Padme (don't even ask how late) tried to look like she didn't want to grab him by the ear and do something to him.  "Ani," she said.

Anakin tensed.  _When she gets that tone of voice and calls me 'Ani', it never ends well._

"Ani, what makes you think it will end any better this time than it did last time?"


End file.
